


Βρίσκω Το Λόγο Να Ζω

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Action, Allusion, Asexual Character, Corruption, Crime, Domestic Violence/Abuse, Drama, Gender Issues, M/M, Mysticism, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tied into the universe of the other fanfic, vague cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to live? By your own way, or by another's? To die by your own choice, or steadily by the way of another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Βρίσκω Το Λόγο Να Ζω

A few roses dropped, covered in red, white, black, white, and a variety of others. They littered a bed that was elaborately decorated, containing a still figure with long white hair, a seemingly delicate disposition, hands folded neatly on top of blankets, and closed eyes that were said would never open again.

 

_Give your beloved a kiss...._

 

...

 

Yuri rubbed his nose as he rolled out of bed, and headed on straight out of his room after getting dressed. Today was just another life in a sophmore college student’s year. Unlike some other people in this community, however, he didn’t live in a dorm or anything super expensive like that. But he certainly had his scholarship to thank for that. Plus, his friend had sort of ... lended him a house to put it simply. The black-haired male had moved to go into the rickety car he still owned but couldn’t afford to have a good tune-up and started to get on his way early in the morning. As he did, he found as usual there was barely any traffic.

 

Just the way he liked it.

 

His happiness was shortlived when someone had literally jumped out to his car and wound up getting hit and coming smashing down on the top of the car. He stopped, immediately, and the first two things in Yuri’s mind was why would someone do that as well as that he’d probably be going to court again for something. He thinks Flynn would wind up asking him if he had been the one at fault instead of the person.

 

Either way, Yuri gets out of the car and finds that the person hit was a delicate looking woman with long white hair in a skirt and was crumpled up on the ground. Miraculously she wasn’t bleeding but he’d blind if he didn’t notice the black and blue bruises along her arms. He quickly begins to heave her up into a sitting position, noting she’s heavier than he thought, and then Yuri opens up his cellphone.

 

The black-haired male’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest when a pale hand slams itself onto the front of his cellphone. It’s the woman, looking at him and shaking her head.

 

She slowly gets up and makes it even to his car and slips in from the driver’s seat to the passenger’s. Yuri facepalms.

 

....

 

Yuri’s texting the teacher he’d be unable to arrive and is glad he only has one class today or it’d be one hell of a thing to deal with when he got back from winter break. He finds that the woman has moved to collapse onto the bed in the guest room and Yuri moves to gather stuff from the bathroom so he could get a closer look at the woman’s wounds. She didn’t look like she had anything major but he just had to check.

 

The black-haired male went into the guest room and saw that the woman was fast asleep. He poked at her, asking, “Hey are you awake? In case you’re wondering about who I am, you can call me Yuri. I go at the college nearby and...”

 

The woman didn’t even so much as twitch. Then he sighed and went to pat her down gently and decided if she twitched or made a sudden movement (or he felt something like a bump) then he’d try to tend to it. Luckily none such thing occurred and he supposed that at the moment the best thing to do was let her sleep. So sleep he did let her do as he left the room.

 

...

 

Yuri had gone on his computer instead to check up on the status of his classroom and started to do multiple assignments in his spare time. About a few hours into it, he hears the showing running, and presumes that it’s the woman who’s risen up to take a shower in his own house. A woman taking a shower in his own house, huh? He hoped that she at least cleaned up after herself after she was done.

 

After a little bit, he hears wet footsteps and spots her standing there with her long white hair wet and red eyes staring intently at him. She’s wearing one of Yuri’s bathrobes. Then, in a baritone voice that was undeniable male, says, “You. I need you to take myself home at once.”

 

The pencil in his mouth drops to the ground, like his mouth would’ve if this was some sort of loony tunes cartoon. Yuri carefully regains from his shock and says, “Well, that’s surprising.”

 

The white-haired man stares at him, as if unimpressed, and then says, “...For some reason, everyone seems to say that.”

 

The black-haired male nodded. “I can see why now. What’s your name?”

 

“...That’s none of your business.”

 

Yuri gave him a look. The two of them stared at each for about a good three minutes, before the albino broke first, seeming to be a bit on the stubborn side. “Duke. Who are you?”

 

Yuri smirked and said, “That’s none of your business.”

 

Duke’s eyes narrowed into slits, which made the black-haired man sighed. Looks like the art of joking was lost on this one. “Yuri Lowell.”  


“Yuri Lowell, stop being a wiseass and take me home.”  


Said man yawned and said, “That’d be great and all, but... where even is your place?”

 

Duke moved to stand in front of Yuri, as if to ensure his eyes wouldn’t land on the paper work that had been in front of him. The black-haired man tried not to linger his gaze on the wet man but he was in front of him and his eyes didn’t seem to listen to him. He felt his cheeks heat up regrettably and sighed to himself. The thing was, the white-haired man noticed and even raised an eyebrow before he leaned in and muttered, “Listen carefully. I will not tell you again. By the farthest edge of this town, on the west, is there a mansion. It is right before you take the exit to the highway, by taking a left into a dirt road that will lead up to my house.”

 

The white haired man moved away before he slipped on some socks that probably belonged to Yuri as well, and mentioned that he’d provide ‘adequate reimbursement’ in return before he put on his own shoes, grabbing the girl clothing.

 

Yuri put on some clothes for outside and asked, “So why were you wearing that get up anyway?”

 

Duke said, “I felt comfortable. Is it not the reason why many wear clothing?”

 

That was kinda something that the raven-haired male was expecting to receive in response. Although it sounds like Duke was used to doing such a thing, as he headed out the door. The black-haired male decided he had encountered an individual. Although whether this was normal for the other man or not remained to be determined.

 

The white-haired man slid in the passenger’s seat, and Yuri made sure to go into the driver’s, driving straight off until he finally found his way there, by way of luck he decided given the kind of directions. When he stopped the car, Duke took awhile to get out and seemed actually reluctant, before he said, “Get out with me.”

 

Yuri sighed, not caring for going inside huge houses but for some reason he got out of the car as well. Then the white-haired man was by his side and reached out with his pinky to grasp one of Yuri’s. “A friend of mine told me that this was the most effective way to promise something. We shall meet again, Yuri. I promise.”

 

The black-haired man blinked and laughed a bit at this. “Alright, sure. See you.”

 

Duke turned around and seemed about to leave, before he asked, “Yuri. What do you think of the subject of art?”

 

The black-haired male shrugged and replied, “Well I don’t tend to think too hard on that. I just think it is what it is depending on the person. There’s nothing really complicated about it.”

 

The white-haired male stared before lapsing into silence and walking off. Yuri supposed that meant it was the end of the conversation.

 

...

Duke stood before a man who had multiple of blank canvases around, except for spots of blood on every single one. He was told that he had to stay still for the ‘good of art’ and that once the product was finished, his friend would be released. Still, he’d be lying to himself by saying it didn’t hurt every time the hammer and nail came down upon him.

 

...

 

The next few days were unusual, for Yuri, that is. The next time Duke had stopped by he had wordlessly brought a few blankets and a change of clothes before claiming the guest room. Then he had given him a good amount of money before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep. That was good enough for the black-haired male but he did have a lot of questions on his mind as a result.

 

Later that night, Duke had emerged from the room, and asked if he could watch the stars with him. Having finished the homework he had, Yuri decided it couldn’t hurt.

 

The rest of time passing by was spent by Duke or Yuri pointing at the stars. At one point though Yuri had noticed bandages covered his whole right hand and likely more under those red sleeves. “Hey, did you get into an accident or something?”

 

Duke, in his infinite wisdom, decided that he was going to sit there and lapse into an elongated silence at the question. This made Yuri roll his eyes. “Alright, far be it for me to be concerned about something.”  


The black-haired male sighed and lied back so he was looking up at the stars again. The white-haired man slowly turned to look down at Yuri, and looked like he wanted to say something. He then decided against it.

 

...

 

The next time he spots Duke, the man is at the coffee shop and he’s wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with matching pants. However, it doesn’t hide the fact that now his left hand was covered in bandages as well. A frown appears on Yuri’s face as he approaches him and he asked, “Hey, are you waiting for someone? You’ve just been sitting there and haven’t even touched your drink, huh?”

 

Yuri had just gotten off from his part-time job so he was in a black suit, which was probably why Duke was now staring at him... or maybe he always did that sort of thing. Duke said, smiling slightly, “I was waiting for you.”

 

The black-haired man decided that the albino had a funny sense of humor and sat beside him at that moment. Yuri decided to order some kind of light martini and asked, “So what is it you’re drinking, if you’re going to ever drink it?”

 

Duke said plainly, “Someone ordered it and bought it for me as soon as I sat down, before leaving, saying it was for a ‘beautiful lady such as yourself’ but to ‘be careful because it is strong’. Someone else remarked about myself being like glass.”

 

This caused Yuri to snort, causing Duke’s eyebrows to furrow slightly. The man latter of the two frowned and turned his head to look at his drink. “Do you think I’m a mockery?”

 

Yuri rose an eyebrow and said, “I’m not thinking those things, you know. Far be it for me to put those kinds of things in your head.”

 

Duke paused and said darkly, getting up, “I see my presence is no longer required.”

 

The black-haired male felt shock and it came to his face as he said, “Hey! I wasn’t being sarcastic. Calm down, Duke. You can’t let those other people get to you.”

 

The white-haired male went quiet and seemed to shift awkwardly before sitting down again. Yuri then asked, “Anyway, why don’t you chill with me, your new friend and tell me what else is up in your neck of the woods?”

 

Duke went suspiciously silent for a moment before asking, “...And you?”

 

For a moment, silence elapsed between them before Yuri burst out into a bit of laughter. “Alright, I think I’m seeing what you’re getting at. I never told you but I’m in college to become a Psychologist. I’ve always wanted to try it out. Plus I work part time over at one of my good friend’s flower shop. Fun times.”

 

Duke seemed to have his interest piqued and asked, “...Is there another opening for that part-time job?”

 

Yuri blinked and then replied, “Yeah, Estelle’s been looking for someone else to work there. Another friend of mine has got himself all too caught up in legal business to find an opening in his schedule to help.”

 

The white-haired male nodded. “I shall take it, then. Also, when we have some time... we should go to the park.”

 

...

 

Yuri walks into work the next day and finds Estelle smiling at him, saying, “I saw your new friend today, Yuri. He’s a little quiet, but he seemed excited to work here.”

 

Then she seemed to add, smile fading slightly, “But um, he seemed to be injured. Or at least healing from something so I asked him not to push himself too hard. A-anyway...that’s all.”

 

The black-haired male nodded and replied, “Thanks a bunch Estelle, I think we can handle the rest.”

 

With that the pink haired girl nodded with another gentle smile and went on her way out. It seemed like today was going to be a quiet sort, so he headed out to the back. What he didn’t expect to find was Duke collapsed out in the garden, and he hurried over to the man.

 

Duke was looking up at Yuri as the man came near and he said, “Yuri...I slipped.”

 

The black-haired man released a relieved sigh and reached out with his hand. “Well, let’s help you up, then.”

 

Duke hesitated, about at least more than a few fleeting moments before taking the hand. Then the white-haired male moved upwards while allowing himself to be helped up. Before he took advantage of this position to move forward with his weight so he’d fall against Yuri, his head just a bit over the other man’s shoulder. Yuri had changed so his hand wasn’t gripping Duke’s but now moved to catch him.

 

Duke felt a strange warmth overcome him and a hint of his own confusion seeped through along with a sliver of realization, as well as his own thought, Isn’t this what you wanted?

 

He finds his mind racing and being more confused than he was before. Why would he want such a thing? Yet... he feels he already knows the answer why.

 

This man could understand him.

 

Yuri presumed it was another case of slipping, and the man didn’t seem to move from his spot. He was about to say something when he noticed that the other was breathing unusually hard. Yuri moved slightly, saying, “I’m not sure what’s going on with you, but if you’re going to be on the job you can’t be here like this.”

 

...

 

Duke was crashing at Yuri’s place again after the end of the day came on their job. He simply said he hadn’t known what overcame him, but Yuri knew better or at least he thought he did, with those bandages he had underneath those red gloves. And even still he certainly noticed the new set around his neck.

 

The man had awoken to find that Yuri was sitting on a chair, reading a book. Duke asks, “Why are you in here?”

 

Yuri said, with a sigh, “With a stubbornness that rivals another friend of mine I know you insisted you were well enough to work with me and so you did. But then near the end you flat out faint. Obviously it’s to make sure you’re well rested instead of you going off who-knows-where.”

 

Duke looks down, his visage barely shifting, but Yuri’s paying so much close attention that he could figure it had. “...I see. I did not mean to cause you such trouble.”

 

The black-haired man said, “Yeah, yeah. Normally I don’t pry but since you’re working at Estelle’s now ... “

 

The albino looks up and at him before his expression darkens. “Is that the only reason you ask?”

 

Yuri’s about to say something but somehow Duke’s gotten up and walked out of the room. “Duke!”

 

The black-haired man found that the other male had simply moved to stand on the other side of couch, clenching his fists. He almost thought the guy would run out, and approached him, asking, “What is your problem?”

 

Duke doesn’t say anything, causing Yuri to come closer and when he does he can see that the man’s face is completely red. “......Duke?”

 

“My problem is... my feelings for you. Disregard all of this, and them.”

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Look, Duke, I’m not just going to disregard your feelings like they’re non-existent. Just because I don’t reciprocate them, doesn’t mean that they’re wrong or something to be thrown away. People just can’t help who they love.”

 

The albino added quietly, “...Sometimes people can’t help hurting who they love.”

 

Duke tensed up some more and said nothing, trying to hide an involuntary flinch but it was quite obvious in the livingroom light.

 

Yuri’s expression turned surprised as he asked, “Did you think just now that I’d hit you?”

 

“I did not. You are mistaken.”

 

“Duke.”

 

“...”

 

“I’ll confess. I don’t really know that much about you, but I’m still here, and I can help you. But I can’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

 

Duke’s eyes stared into Yuri’s.

 

Somewhere in the white-haired man’s heart he was seized with despair. He wanted to give in, and give it all up. His best friend had perished recently and he could only see darkness.

 

However he remembered something said:

 

In order to get help, you must want it. You must try to get it yourself, instead of falling into despair, to heal the hurt. You need to trust people, you need to believe in them to make that magic happen. You need to continue to live your life.

 

Duke then saw something else... in the other man’s eyes was a light that woke up his own.

 

For what felt like the longest time, there was silence between the both of them, until Duke reached into his red coat pocket and pulled out a cellphone. He said, “I do not use this very often. But for you I will make an exception. If I don’t come home by 8, then... come and see me at my original home.”

 

At a strange feeling, or maybe it was common sense speaking, Yuri suddenly said, “Don’t go back. The last time you went, you came back, looking like this. Who knows what will be done to you now? I don’t like what this person’s doing to you, but if you put some distance between them for awhile I know of a friend who can help take care of them.”

 

Duke stared before nodding. Then he walked over to Yuri and leaned in to grab his hand before squeezing it. “My number is...”

 

...

 

Duke was much younger, and had a habit of going through his dead sister’s wardrobe. He found beautiful clothing that looked acceptable to wear like his own and his mother never said anything untoward to him when he wore it. If anything, all she did was remark that he looked like a ‘beautiful angel in it’. However, when his step-father found out, that was when all hell broke loose.

 

He remembers being taken up into the attic and locked up there for days. Or hit repeatedly until he’d apologize.

 

His mother objected, but soon she passed when her heart gave out.

 

At some point, when his friend passed from his illness, Duke became convinced he could ‘save him’ out of some delusion his step-father helped feed into. He didn’t want to be alone anymore, in this world.

 

...

 

Yuri found that the man seemed usually to await for him while he was home, when the two weren’t working together that is. He found that he was watching the other more closely these days because well... someone has to look out for the guy. He has a feeling that the investigation into his so-called father of his would render him with no one to look after or be there to support him. Speaking of all of this though, something came into his head.

 

He asked, “Hey, Duke, want to go some place tonight?”

 

Duke blinked as he fixed up a bouquet. Then he nodded.

 

...

 

Duke decided he wanted to wear a certain outfit, and so when he went out with Yuri, he wasn’t surprised about the appearance of such a thing. It was just how well it suited him.

 

 

Duke didn’t say anything, until his eyes lay upon the park in front of them. His walking speed just seemed to increase instead and Yuri hurried after him, saying, “Careful, you’re going to leave me behind.”

 

The white-haired male seemed to take this moment to stop, turn his head slightly to look back at Yuri, and then continue on forth, ducking into the heavily forested area. Yuri followed, even though there was no real road to lead them on, the guy looked like he knew where they were going... so why not?

 

So once they were within, Yuri saw that his companion had lead them into more of a wooded area than ever. The albino then stopped in front of a pool and what seemed to be a decently-sized tree in the middle of it all. The black-haired male whistled and asked, “This your private get-away or something?”

 

Duke didn’t answer and took off the red shoes and socks, before stepping into the pool. Yuri started and said, blinking, “Should you really be doing that?”

 

The white-haired male stated in that serious tone of his, “I wasn’t aware that you had no idea how to enjoy yourself, Yuri Lowell.”

 

If you call this enjoying yourself...

 

Yuri then figured the man was probably teasing him and so decided to kick off his boots and socks, following him in. He heard him ask softly, “Haven’t you ever wanted to do something incredibly nonsensical whilst no one else was watching?”

 

The black haired man encroached some more, getting a grand idea, as the other man’s back was turned. Then he pulled his hands back and--

 

Yuri didn’t expect Duke to whip around and shove him into the water before he could shove the other. As a result Yuri wound up the one soaked through his clothing instead of the other way around. The albino looked down on him impassively and replied, “As much as you could try to be sneaky, the water and your reflection betrays you.”

 

The black haired male crossed his arms and pretended to look miffed before he snorted, saying, “Well, you got me. Looks like I need to brush up on my gambit.”

 

Duke stared. “You will try, but fail.”

 

Yuri smirked and asked, “Is that a challenge?”

 

“...”

 

Duke turned his head away but Yuri saw that small smile on his face before he did and so he quickly rose up to jump at him. He took the man by surprise as a result as both came falling down into the water. The albino looked up at Yuri, raising an eyebrow. “You’re lucky it’s not even that chilly outside for splashing around in our clothing.”

 

Yuri countered, “You’re the one who got into the pool first.”

 

Duke scoffed. “I was hardly about to fully immerse myself in the water at night like you so intend on making me do so.”

 

Yuri smirked and replied, “I bet you were thinking about it.”

 

Duke then replied indignantly, but for some reason in that moment, Yuri didn’t hear him, he was too busy being distracted with realizing again that the man looked very pretty when he was wet. He could see the man’s expression become a little perturbed, but then Yuri leans forward to press his lips against his equally wet ones and Duke’s eyes widen as large as saucers. The man underneath him goes understandably rigid.

 

Yuri deepens the kiss gently, which Duke allows him quite easily to do, as he shifts in the shallow water. Yuri tastes the man and decides he wants a little more, hand under water easily gliding up the man’s dress to slightly stroke the inside of a naked thigh. His hand wanders a little more to lightly grope him between the legs, making Duke gasp into the kiss.

 

Duke’s face positively turns the deepest shade of light red there is as he pulls away from the kiss, trembling, and trying to get a hold on his voice. “Y-Yuri, what are you doing?”

 

Yuri snaps out of his haze and blinks. Before he could say anything, Duke said, voice finally completely neutral, “If we are going to be together, I need to let you know now. I can’t...I’m not interested in committing such an act.”

 

The black-haired man shrugged and slid his hand away. “Well alright. I’ll just remember that.”

 

Duke didn’t say anything at that point, because he was expecting something else... although maybe he should accept that Yuri was a different kind of person in general. He figured that they had spent enough time here though and nudged Yuri.

 

In response the black haired man decided to fall forward even more, saying, “Well, looks like I can’t move. You’ll have to carry me!”

 

A vein appeared on Duke’s forehead as he looked annoyed. “Yuri Lowell.”

 

When he received no response he then said, “Fine.”

 

He began to lift Yuri up to the other man’s surprise and tossed him onto the grass before he went to grab his stuff as the other man grabbed his stuff as well, snickering.

 

Yuri saw he annoyed his partner and said, “It wasn’t that bad. Although you didn’t carry me like you said you would.”

 

Duke gave him a stare before moving on.

 

...

 

Yuri found that the albino liked to sleep in sometimes and left him to his own devices, mostly because of his own busy work schedule. On the occasion when they weren’t out or he wasn’t, Duke would insist they take a stroll outside or some place nice. He seemed to also be opening to him more, so that was good. The man was still rather quiet, though, that seemed to be something that never changed.

 

At one point he zoned out during one of his professor’s lectures, and it was no surprise, since even the guy made something about Astrology or Astronomy ... whatever it was, boring. He could feel a death glare at the end of it though and could feel that he might be in some lecturing later. Luckily he slipped out while the guy was distracted by his boyfriend and the bell had rung. He also distantly wondered what he was going to get the guy for christmas.

 

Oh wait, he had a great idea.

 

He opened his cellphone and texted Flynn about the Christmas party he was going to have at his house. He’s not surprised to receive something a vague update on the case filed against the guy’s father, or step-father as it were.

 

Well, at least things were normal on his own end. Sometimes having no parents with no information was pretty convenient to him. He could just relax on that count and worry about everyone else that mattered.

 

A wry smile fixed his expression at that, and as he remembered saying such a thing caused not only Estelle to worry but Flynn as well. He was lucky he didn’t say it out loud this time he supposed... not that he would’ve with people he didn’t know around.

 

As he walked out of the school, and headed to his car, he didn’t expect that someone would be waiting for him there. He sighed to himself... was someone looking for a fight?

 

Yuri prepared himself, but he saw the person just dashed off before he got to his car. He shook his head. Then he got into the car and sped off, half-expecting it to explode or something because of crazy people nonsense, or maybe his wild active imagination. However, none of these things happened and he simply made for work to pick a certain someone up.

 

...

 

Duke is in the garden, when he hears the discord of loud thunderous noise. He stands up from his kneeling position, and then he is looking down, at the front of his light blue dress shirt as the front of it begins to darken like a rose shrouded in sudden midnight. The world tilts slightly, because now he is lying down in the garden.

 

There is a man, whom he recognizes, standing there with a mad grin of accomplishment. Like he’s done something good for the sake of society. He is asked if he is going to cry now, and Duke just smiles faintly.

 

The man is furious and yells all kinds of useless obscenities at him. Just like he’s always done.

 

...

 

Flynn’s not liking the look of this. When he was told that there was a criminal on the run, he hadn’t expected to be the one that they’d been keeping in custody just scarce a few days ago. He figured that there had to have been someone who slipped up in order for him to get away. Still, he knows the modus operandi of abusers enough to quickly check out two places, even if he feels he might be paranoid.

 

He doubts Duke’s said anything about Yuri's home or where he works to his father, but it could be forced out or perhaps even looked up or blabbed by a third party. He’s dropped by Estelle’s flower shop and hopes she’s not here. He hopes it’s just Duke and Yuri he spots.

 

It’s only one of the two, he finds when he comes in, quickly, noticing the gun shot holes in the windows. He’s rushing in after calling for back up and finds that there is the man. He’s standing over someone in the garden, holding a gun. Flynn shouts, “Hands up in the air and drop your weapon!”  


The man unfortunately listens so Flynn has no excuse to shoot the bastard. As luck would have it, after he’s finished cuffing him, he has to radio in an ambulance because he sees that he’s done a number on the poor white-haired man, who has three shots in the chest and blood dribbling down his mouth.

 

Yuri comes rushing in, not caring about the danger, before Flynn could notice or stop him, and the man stops stone cold in his tracks. He’s nearby Duke, and he can see that the man is already unconscious.

 

Flynn says, not exactly turning to look at him, “Yuri, it’s probably best if you go on home.”

 

The blond doesn’t hear Yuri move and turns to look, to see that he’s holding a small box of some kind. He heard him say, “I thought since he was working today, it would be a good idea to get his Christmas present early. If I hadn’t taken so damn long, this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

Flynn said, “Yuri, you can’t blame yourself for thi--”

 

Yuri snapped at him, saying, “Like hell--look at him, Flynn! I’m the one person he could count on and I failed because of some dirty son of a rat bastard who couldn’t give a real fuck about him!”

 

The blond stepped over to Yuri and said, “And how’s that helping anyone?!”

 

The ambulance arrived soon enough, with more personnel, ending the argument there and then.

 

...

 

The funeral was ready to proceed in two or more days. Yuri heard somewhere that it was bad luck to visit before said procession. But, maybe he just wanted one last chance to do so before there were many people and the man was in a coffin. Obviously, he had snuck into the mansion, since the Pantarei family was rich they would have it within their own abode. They had his body temporarily lying in bed sheets they were as white as snow, roses of every kind decorated here or there around him.

 

There’s even a sad irony that someone in court messed (corruption) with the jury. Justice was not served (injustice). If there was one thing Yuri had told himself he wouldn’t tolerate, it would be that man getting off scot-free. Enough people followed his example, but once that included hurting innocent people and tormenting them constantly until killing them... who knows what else that kind of person will do to others?

 

Yuri figured he’d say one last goodbye before he went for the man himself, a distant thought that makes him toy with his own pistol, before he steps closer to Duke’s prone body. He murmured, “Sorry I didn’t do a better job.”

 

Yuri leaned forward to kiss the dead man, and for a moment he felt a breeze come in, blowing some petals across as well as blocking his own vision. Yuri looked up to see if there were a window open but found that was not a thing to be.

 

Then he pulled back after kissing him and turned to see that his would-be step father was standing there with a frown, holding up a gun at Yuri. He said, “You, disgusting, perverted peasant, step away from my dead son. It’s because of you he’s like this in the first place.”

 

Yuri said, with a smirk, “Actually, that’s because of you. I don’t know who you’re trying to fool, but it’s not this guy. So, what, you going to kill me too and get away with it? Go ahead, fire your gun.”

 

The cruel man then said, “I think I will.”

 

He pointed the gun at Yuri, and the black-haired male pointed his gun at the man. But, quite obviously, the other man fired it off before Yuri could. When he had, there was a slew of red petals and Yuri had braced himself for the hit, which for a moment felt as if it struck his heart immediately. But when he opened his eyes, and looked down on his chest, all he saw was a red rose tucked in his shirt.

 

The man, furious, shouted, “What kind of sorcery is this?! I knew his mother was a witch, she was a witch--”

 

Yuri said, “Sounds to me like you just had a faulty gun.”

 

Then he pulled the trigger, watching in morbid fascination as blood splattered all over the floor beneath him and the wall as his head was pierced with a bullet, making him fell dead. The black-haired male still staring in disbelief, put away his weapon, and he turned.

 

He looked back at the as-if sound asleep Duke, and sighed to himself. He’s thinking of some words to say, and those red eyes snap open to look straight up into Yuri’s, halting his train of thought. He felt his heart beat almost stop.

 

“We meet again, Yuri Lowell. And to think I was beginning to lose my faith in humanity.”

 

Yuri stared and asked, “So how are you...?”

 

The man rose from the bed, saying, “The ability to cast magic still runs in this family’s blood. I cannot, but my mother could.”

 

“Right, not sure how we’re going to explain that to the hospital, but I’m sure it’ll work out by not explaining anything.”

 

“...”

 

First, they got rid of the body.

 

...

 

Yuri tapped his chin as he was in the middle of writing to a certain man who he had gotten along with when he was much younger. An older man named Hanks. If it weren’t for him, he supposed he and Flynn wouldn’t be here right now. He hadn’t written to him in awhile and was going to write something when a kitten suddenly leapt on him, causing his pen to divert a huge line through the paper. “Goddamnit. Flynn, why’d you think it was such a great idea to convince Estelle to bring that kitten with you? You’re lucky I’ve had to have Repede treated for some stuff these past few weeks or I swear he’d be probably barking up and down in here.”  


He hears no response and he groans, turning his head while trying to get an orange cat out of his arms. Duke is standing nearby the couch and says, “Flynn went out with Estelle, he said they were going to buy some last minute gifts for the party.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “And in doing so left me in charge of this thing. Duke, you take it.”

 

Duke shook his head and the black-haired male was about to complain, probably, but the white-haired man just leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “..... You’ll live.”

 

Yuri lightly blushed but sighed and looked at the other man, asking, “He didn’t ask you anything about...?”

 

The white-haired man said plainly, “No. He probably thinks the missing man fled if anything, if he didn’t ask you about it.”

 

The black-haired man sighed, half-relieved but as it stood it could be he was waiting until festivities were over. Whatever it was none of his concern anymore and he did what he had to do. He feels the other man drift even closer and suddenly he was not only being occupied by a cat but by the albino who hugged him. “You sure the cat won’t mind?”  


Duke smiled. “I was here before the cat, of course she won’t mind.”

 

As if on cue the cat in between them purred and rubbed against the both of them as the rest of the party trickled in.

 

“Hey, get a’ room ya two!”

 

An older woman’s voice. “It looks like the party already started without us.”

 

Yuri laughed, and figured that for awhile this is going to get as perfect as things could be.


End file.
